The Fandom
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: The warriors meet the fandom in an odd world of shippings. This is made to make fun of the fandom of OCs, Shippings, and Mary-sues.
1. Firestar

StarClan always watched over the warriors of the four clans. They never interfered, only watched. But what fun is that? Secretly, all StarClan cats watched the Warriors fandom as well. They laughed at the absurd, but funny pairings the fans made up, and watched the debates over canon pairings. Little did they know, the dark forest also watched these fandom debates. They suddenly randomly obtained laptops and got together to read ALL the fanfiction on the website, fanfiction. net, even the crappy ones. (Hey, you would be bored if you were them too!) They were seriously amused by these fanfictions.

"I have an idea, daddy!" Hawkfrost suddenly meowed.

"What kind of idea?" Tigerstar asked.

"To get revenge on StarClan and the living clans."

And Hawkfrost whispered his _evil_ plan to Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, and Clawface. And the authoress decided, for her own amusement, to give them the powers to carry it out. And so, the evil cats created a world where all the fans of shippings would live in their cat form, and obsess over shippings, and they decided to send the cats in it. Using the OMG RELE111 PWNSOME powers the authoress gave them, they sent StarClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan to the world…

Firestar woke up from his nap, and stretched out his limbs, yawning. But the ground did not feel the same. It felt hard and rough, instead of the soft bedding. Where was he? He smelled the air, and it smelt like salt. And he looked to the water and gasped, "This must be the sun-drown place Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were talking about!" He exclaimed loudly.

Suddenly, a silver she-cat came up to him, "Oh my StarClan! I LOVE BrambleSquirrel! Are you a new shipper? Come too the ship!"

"Er…" Stammered Firestar, but the cat pulled him towards a giant brown thingy with white clouds hanging from it floating on the water. And what was BrambleSquirrel? He was led onto the thing called a 'ship' or something, and there were tons of other cats on it. And he looked out into the water, and saw other of these so-called 'ships'. Some had more cats than others, and some were throwing stuff out to other ships. "What are these?"  
"This is the world of Warriors shippings! We have great pairings like BrambleSquirrel and SandFire, **(AN: I hate both of these pairings! XD)** and some terrible ones like AshSquirrel and CloudDaisy, but not all of us agree, so we fire canon-balls at each other. **(AN: No, not cannon balls! Canon balls!)**

"Canon balls?" Firestar asked, but suddenly the cat rushed away, and he followed her. Another ship was headed towards them, and it threw a black thing to their ship.

It was shrieking, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight never even said, 'I love you!'"

Then another cat in their ship was putting a black thing, in a container muttering, " Lets hit the AshSquirrel with this."  
"Neither did Ashfur and Squirrelflight!" It screeched.

And on went the _battle_. "Yes they did, remember? And Ashfur was only trying to protect Squirrelflight from Brambleclaw being mean!"

"But Ashfur _stole_ Squirrelflight from Brambleclaw!"

"No, Brambleclaw stole Squirrelflight from Ashfur!"

Firestar could see this was not going to go anywhere, so he decided to leave this ship, but was held back again by the same Silver she-cat.  
"WAIT! Don't you want to see my shipper's card?"  
"Sure!" Firestar meowed, and then thought, _as long is it makes you shut up! _

And the Silver She-cat gave him this thin thing, which had markings. Firestar realized that he surprisingly could understand it. It said:  
**Shipper name:** Silverrain

**Shippings supported: **BrambleSquirrel, FireSand, LeafCrow, GraySilver, DustFern, LionHeather

**Shipper profile:** Silverrain follows the canon lines strictly, and hardly ever strays out of it. No slash liked. No crack liked.

Firestar did not understand what it meant, but it let him leave, and so he didn't care.

**AN: I don't care what people think of this! It is making fun of shippings, and it is for my own amusement.**


	2. Jaypaw

Jaypaw opened his jay feather colored eyes. His eyes can't just be described as blue, because in the future his name is Jayfeather, instead of something original like Jayfrost. Well anyway, he woke up and realized that he could see! This is because the authoress likes Jaypaw… and it would be easier to write this fanfiction using a cat that can see.

Jaypaw saw these weird… things. They were brown and had white things draped down on them. He also saw many other cats. But not all of them were normal. Some of them had purple eyes. Some of them were green. Some of them were rip-offs of cats Jaypaw already knew. Suddenly, Yellowfang popped out of nowhere in a poof of smoke.

"Jaypaw, these are the OCs, you must treat them with caution. Some of them are Mary-sues or Gary-stus, and they are the most deadly of them all."   
"What are Mary-gues or Gaby-Poos or whatever you said?"

"Mary-sues and Gary-stus are perfect, they have no flaws!" Jaypaw shuddered as soon as Yellowfang said this. Then Yellowfang disappeared with a pop.

Jaypaw decided to carefully explore. But he heard shrieking noises from all around and he was scared. Then a cat approached him. Her fur was shimmering silver. Her eyes were hot pink orbs… wait… hot pink? Jaypaw almost yowled in fear. This was probably a Mary-sue like Yellowfang was talking about.

"Are you lost?" She questioned.

"No!" He shrieked.

"I'll help you! I'm CristalWing, and even though I'm a medicine cat, I've never lost a fight or have had a cat die under my watch!"

Jaypaw began to run away. He was scared of CristalWing. How the cat couldn't spell crystal right, and how they put a capital on the wing part of their name. But then, Jaypaw bumped into a bigger cat. She was white, with golden-colored markings on her head running down her back, like a cape. _What's a cape?_ Jaypaw thought, as he described her in his mind. He shook his head, and was happy to see that her eyes were amber, and not Silvery-gold-pearl-diamond-and-any-other-random-jewel colored.

"Are you new here, runt?" The She-cat asked.

"I…I have no idea how I got here! And don't call me runt!" Jaypaw hissed.

"Oh well. I'm Ambereyes, what is your name?" She sighed

"Jaypaw."  
"Jaypaw… you mean the blind one? Or are you a rip-off OC?"

"I'm not an OC." Then it seemed as if Ambereyes transformed, she suddenly squealed loudly and looked insanely happy.

Jaypaw heard a _poof _and Yellowfang whispered into his ear again, "That is a fangirl, somebody who is obsessed with a character or pairing."  
"What…" Jaypaw started to ask.

"It will all become clear to you in a second…" Yellowfang whispered again, and disappeared. She was starting to get on Jaypaw's nerves.

"Hey, Jaypaw, do you want to go to my ship." Ambereyes squealed, and didn't wait for a response, but just dragged the gray cat onto a ship, which Jaypaw read: **S.S. SpottedFire!**

Jaypaw noticed that the chip or whatever Ambereyes called it, was more empty than some of them he had seen. He could see in the distance, one that was packed with cats. Ambereyes was looking at the same ship, muttering something.  
"Here!" She meowed roughly, handing Jaypaw a thin white sheet, "read my shippers card while I go do something."

**Shipper name: **Ambereyes

**Shippings supported:** SpottedXFire, JayXCinder, AshXSquirrel, AshXWhite, LionXHeather, GrayXSilver, DustXSand, SorrelXBracken, TigerXGolden, LeafXCrow, CrowXFeather, ThornXNight, SandXScourge, HollyXCinder, DarkXTiger.

**Shipper's profile: **Supports a lot of variety. Crack, Slash, Canon, and Fanon all found here.

Jaypaw had no idea what this all meant, and was going to ask Ambereyes about it, but he heard more shrieking.

"IT WAS JUST A CRUSH!" Something shrieked.

"NO, IT WASN'T! SANDPAW TREATED FIREPAW LIKE DIRT!"  
"SPOTTEDLEAF WAS TOO OLD FOR FIREPAW!"  
"CATS AGE DIFFERENTLY THAN PEOPLE, AND LOOK AT BRACKENFUR AND SORRELTAIL!"

Jaypaw wasn't sure his ears could take it anymore. He ran up to Ambereyes, who was sending off the shrieking things.  
"What is that?" Jaypaw meowed above the shrieks.

"Canon balls, we are having a war against the SandFire ship."

"Okay…" Jaypaw mewed, not understanding what the heck that meant. He then left to find someplace quiet to go.

**Next part: Ashfur is captured!!!**


End file.
